True love survives everything
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: Bulmas new invention causes Trunks and Pan to be end up in a different world with Ńo where to go! They make new friends but along with enemys, And they discover something that changes their lives forever...(Second story with my BFFL from school Paigie also known as BraxPan-BFFL, give it a shot PLEASE) -Previous name was the unknown world-
1. Chapter 1: where are we?

**Hiya everyone ! I know what you all thinking ... 'She made another story and she didn't even finish the first one! ' Am I right ? Lol ... But the truth is I just couldn't wait to post this ! :) And it will go MUCH faster because I'm doing this with my BFFL from school Paigie ... (Bra&Pan-BFFL) But my baby is still "Listen to your heart", it's very special to me because it's my first story and nothing beats your first story am I right ? But I have a feeling this story is going to be very good, I HOPE ! ;) **

**IMPORTANT THINGS: **

**1- This is a Crossover, it's a Trunks&Pan and Naruto&Hinata with other couples as well, all from the Naruto world.**

**2- This is or will be in the Naruto world in the later chapter but towards the end they will end up in the Naruto world (Trunks and Pan). **

**3- This is Naruto Shippuden so Naruto and the others aren't kids they are teens !**

**4- Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter in this story ! So please don't get confused ! **

**5- REMEMBER to review please to the both of us, Paige and I ... PLEASE ! :) ... We will gladly appreciate it ! **

**Ages: **

**Trunks: 18**

**Pan:16**

**Naruto:16**

**Hinata:16 **

**N/B-All the Naruto characters are 16, which makes trunks the oldest :) !**

**Now enough with my yapping and on with the story.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

'Hmm, Bulmas lab ... Where am I suppose to find her Kai bracelets she asked me to get ? ... This place is huge ! I've been here before but that was when I was like what 13 I guess ? I never thought she'd change it THIS much !' Pan's inner self thought.

Her eyes scanned for any sign of the bracelets ... She sighed "This is going to take a while." She muttered under her breath and sighed.

She started with the draws, she opened almost every draw and still couldn't find it, but she missed one she was going to check when she spotted a type of machine, "Now what's that suppose to be ? I'm guessing its Bulma's new invention ..." She shrugged and made her way to it.

There were blueprints all around it, "I guess she's still working on it ..." Pan whispered to herself.

Pans eyes studied the invention, it was small and round and had a red button on it and above it said 'Transport', "It must be a transporter invention ... That transports you anywhere." Pan cooed over it.

She was about to touch it when, "PAN!" Trunks shouted, Pan screeched and jumped in shock.

She frowned and pulled her hands into her fist while yelling, "TRUNKS, YOU IMBECILE YOU SCARED ME !"

Trunks blinked twice "Pan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She replied while crossing her arms Vegeta style.

"You snuck in?" He shrugged.

"I'm not THAT bad of a girl Trunks, your mum sent me to get the Kai bracelets." She laughed and he chuckled.

"What does she need it for anyway?" He asked.

"I actually have no clue, she just asked me to get it." She shrugged.

"Oh well, she keeps it here." He opened a draw that was right beside him and took out the bracelets, but Trunks wasn't a very lucky man, he slipped on a piece of paper and fell on top of Pan who ... Fell on top of the invention transporting them to who knows where ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

NARUTO WORLD -With Naruto and Hinata-

"So how have you been Hinata?" Naruto asked her, they were taking a stroll, Naruto just came back after 2 years from his training with Jiraiya or in other words 'pervy sage' (lmao ..^.^.. )

"I've been good, I guess ... What about you?" Hinata replied, she was still getting used to the fact that he was back ...

"I've been GREAT Hinata! I'm also a lot stronger than I was before !" He smiled and Hinata smiled lightly.

"That's good, didn't you miss anyone over here?" She asked while they were still walking.

"Of course I did ! I missed EVERYONE ! Sakura, Shikamaru, Bushy Brow, Choji, Neji ... EVERYONE !" He yelled and smiled.

Hinata sighed αηd thought 'Didn't he miss me ? What does Sakura have that I don't ? Am I not good enough ?'

"But I missed you the most, Hinata." He blushed ... So did she (you know how Hinata blushes she goes red like a tomato lol its cute *coos*).

"R-Really?" She stuttered. "Well yeah !" He blushed and smiled rubbing the back of his head (Goku style).

She smiled "I missed you too Naruto." Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him, he smiled and hugged back.

"You hungry ? You can choose what to eat."

"How about ... Ramen ?" She smiled αηd he smiled (It reminds me of the song you smile I smile by the 1 αηd only Justin Bieber we love him! ).

"You just know me Hinata ! Ramen it is !" He yelled and took her arm and pulled her away.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"AHHHHHHHH !" Pan and Trunks screamed in unison.

While landing in a unfamiliar place ... "Ouch my head ..." Pan whined. "Tell me about it, where are we ?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, it's YOUR fault we in this mess Trunks ..." She hissed.

"MY fault what about YOU ! YOU are the one who pushed the button, transporting us HERE !" He yelled.

"Only because YOU fell on top of me !" They continued until they realized that nothing looked familiar about the place.

"Where are we Trunks ?" She asked with α very worried voice.

"I, I don't know ..." He sighed, they stood up and dusted themselves off. "I guess we should ask someone."

Naruto and Hinata were not far from Trunks and Pan, Naruto looked at them..he eyed Pan...why did he feel as if he knew her, had some connection with her, he felt as if he should protect her! What was wrong with him? He didn't even know the girl but he felt as if he knew her his whole life!

"Naruto, who are they?" Hinata asked curiously

"ł have no idea, but we can find out." Naruto shrugged Hinata nodded "okay let's go." Hinata replied and they went to Trunks and Pan

"ł don't think theirs anyone to ask trunks!" Pan sighed "sure about that." Trunks asked watching Naruto and Hinata approach them

"Who are you?" Trunks and Naruto asked in unison...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Oooo a cliffy ... REVIEW to find out what happens next ! The more reviews the faster we will update, we promise !

Trunks: Sooooo where are we ?

Me: You'll have to wait and see *smirks*.

Pan: Come on tell us !

Paigie: Let's just say you not in your world *smiles*.

Tassy: And you might not be able to get back ...

Day: You might be trapped forever and ever mwuahahaha !

Trunks/Pan: WHAT !

Me: To see what happens next ...

Me, Paige, Tassy, Day, Trunks and Pan: REVIEW please!

Me/Paige: its makes us authors feel good and gives us confidence to write AND it just makes us update faster..

Me: thanks to everyone who followed and added our story to favourites!

Paige: but please review as well! :) we would gladly appreciate it!

Me/Paige: PEACE!

-authors- *Jade and Paige*

-EDITED-3:40pm-06/08/13-


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

**Helloz people ! And Happy EID Mubarak! And womens day! :) I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed ! And another thing, I edited chapter 1 a little so please go and read chapter 1 again or you won't know what's going on in this chapter, sorry guys ! I edited towards the end, just the ending is changed, sorry! :) **

**Reviews ...**

**Aaliyah: Awe thanks ! Glad you like my stories liyah :) ... **

**Krikanalo: Thanks hey ! Glad you like listen to your heart! Thanks for reviewing and don't stop :) ! **

**Jada: Thanks for reading Jada! *hugs* ... Lol, I watch it. I watch a lot of anime actually, I'll name a few DBGT you know that, lol Naruto you know that too ... Inuyasha, fruits basket, rosario+vampire and ouran high school host club that's just a few, can't think of more hehe .. . **

**Day: Thanks day *hugs* ... Awww really ? THANKS a Bunch ! :)**

**Sakhile: Thanks Sakhile lol you know what my favourite part was, when Trunks fell on Pan and Pan fell on the machine X') !**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**-LAST CHAPTER-**

**"I have no idea, but we can find out." Naruto shrugged, Hinata nodded "Okay let's go." Hinata replied and they went to Trunks and Pan.**

**"I don't think there's anyone to ask Trunks!" Pan sighed. "Sure about ţhαţ?" Trunks asked watching Naruto and Hinata approach them. **

**"Who are уσυ ?" Trunks and Naruto asked in unison ...**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Who I am ?" Trunks and Naruto said in unison again ...

They both growled. "Stop copying me." They said together agaiη.

Pan sighed and shook her head, "Boys will forever be boys ..."

Pan looked at Hinata, "Hi, I'm Pan and you are ?" She asked the lavender eyed girl.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you." Hinata said and smiled.

"Trunks !" Pan called out for him.

"Yes ?" He asked.

Pan walked up to Trunks and Naruto. "Hi I'm Pan, this is Trunks, and you are ?" Pan asked him.

"I'm Naruto, you guys don't look like you from here ... What village are both of you from ?" Naruto asked curiously with Hinata at the back of him.

"Yes, we aren't from here." Pan said crossing her arms.

"Um, we aren't from any village either ... First tell us what this place is and we'll answer your question." Trunks explained while glancing at Naruto, his Kai for some reason seemed very familiar to him ... He didn't know if Pan noticed it though.

"This is the hidden leaf village ..." Hinata stated simply.

A lot of things were going through Naruto's head at the moment, that Pan girl looked so familiar to him ... Yet he's never see her before in his life ! What's up with that ?

"We from a different world, you could put it like that ..." Pan sighed.

"Different world ? What do you mean ?" Naruto blinked twice.

"We mean, we not from this world we from another world, my mother is a genius inventor and invented a teleportation device that brought us here ..." Trunks explained once αgα°̩η, he was going to add 'Because of Pan.' but, he decided not to get on Pan's wrong side.

"Oh, now I understand I think ... So what world are you from then ?" Naruto asked once again.

"You are a little talkative aren't уσυ ? We are from the ... how can I put it, the Dragon Ball world." Pan giggled while explaining.

"Talkative ! I'll show you talkative ! I'm a lot stronger then you think ! After all I'm a ninja ..." Naruto smirked.

"Well I'm a Saiyan." Pan said, not even realising what she just said.

Trunks sighed, couldn't Pan just shut up for once in her life ? "Can't you just shut up for once Pan ?"

"Heyyy ! What did I do ? And you should shut up Trunks !" Pan yelled ... again.

Pan stopped when she realized what she had said and sighed while rubbing the back of her head Goku style.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"So that's a Saiyan ?" Naruto asked while blinking again. Pan and Trunks explained their situation and heritage to Naruto and Hinata after 'Pans big mouth'.

"Yep !" Pan sighed, this dude spoke a lot but it kind of resembled her and her 'big mouth like ChiChi'.

"Okay I get it ... Now, you must meet my friends !" Naruto yelled.

"Finally and no !" Trunks stated.

"Why ?" Naruto asked.

"Just ..."

"Come on why ?"

"Because, they might be annoying like you."

"Heyy, I'm not annoying."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"I'm not a kid."

They continued arguing untill Pan cut both of them off, she and Hinata were talking at the back of them before she cut Naruto and Trunks off. ;)

"Will you two SHUT UP !" Pan yelled and sighed.

"Yes ma'am !" They said at the same time.

"Don't call me ma'am !" Pan rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Yes ... Pan!" They both said again and laughed.

Pan just smiled at the two ...

"So Trunks and Pan, where you two gonna stay ?" Hinata asked the both of them, they were on the way to the Ramen shop.

"I don't know ! We have no where to stay." Pan Said and sighed.

"Heyy, Pan should stay with Hinata and Trunks with me." Trunks went pale after what Naruto said.

"What's wrong ?" Asked Hinata "I don't mind my house is big enough ..." Hinata smiled.

"Nothing, just that I think ... It would be better if Pan and I stayed together ..." Trunks blushed after saying that, so did Pan ...

"Are you two a couple ?" Naruto asked making them blush more.

"NO !" They both yelled.

Naruto and Hinata both blinked.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Okay, so its decided, Pan and Trunks will stay at Hinata's." Naruto smiled.

Pan, Trunks and Hinata nodded in agreement.

THE NEXT DAY.

Naruto and Hinata took Trunks and Pan to meet everyone (as in the girls and all).

"Guys, this is Trunks and Pan, Trunks and Pan these are my friends ..." Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke was eyeing Pan, he'd never seen such a beautiful girl like her before. Sakura noticed this and scowled.

Pan was talking to Temari they had §o much in common! When Sasuke approached them.

"Hi I'm Sasuke.." Sasuke greeted Pan smirking

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kind of short ? I don't know ... Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review ! :) will be most appreciated


	3. Chapter 3: Two can play at that game

Hi everyone! And I know its been a long time since I updated and I'm soooo sorry! I just didn't get the time ... I've been sick for 1½ weeks and when I went back to school I hαd α lot to catch up on, so I didn't get the time and I have more bad news Paige & I won't be updating in another 2 weeks due to exams! We writing one paper everyday so 2 weeks ... no updates it kills me! Oh and ł wrote another story that ł just had to write, its a ShunxAlice fanfiction (Bakugan) check it out if you like the couple :)... now on with the chapter ... oh and one more thing I'll do reviews at the end of the chapter ;).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Last chapter-

Sasuke was eyeing Pan, he'd never seen such a beautiful girl like her before. Sakura noticed this and scowled.

Pan was talking to Temari, they had so much in common! When Sasuke approached them.

"Hi I'm Sasuke .." Sasuke greeted Pan smirking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sasuke ... Nice name I'm Pan its nice to meet you." Pan smiled while holding out her hand for him to shake, which he glad gladly shook, he was staring at Pan like a hunter would.

(A/N-This isn't a SasukexPan fic! Its a TrunksxPan and NarutoxHinata! Sasuke is just hitting on her ... Don't get me wrong I LOVE Sasuke but, I'm a hardcore Trupan fan and I like NarutoxHinata as well! ^-^ )

Temari looked at Sasuke raising an eyebrow then at Pan, they seemed to have forgotten she was there. She chuckled to herself then said, "Um Pan, I'm gonna go and see what Shikamaru's up to, I'll see you later ..." No one noticed her so she just shrugged and walked off.

Pan blushed ... She was pretty uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her, it made her feel like she was his prey. She shook the thought off and sighed while saying, "um Sasuke do you uh mind?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, Um sorry ..." He blushed ... He must've look like α complete idiot staring at her.

Pan giggled, "Its Ok! But why were you star-"

She got cut off by ... Sakura, "Hi! Pan right? I'm Sakura." Sakura said with a bit of anger in her voice.

'Hmm ł wonder what got her all worked up, I know she's angry for some reason or the other ... But, I don't think she knows Pan Son! Though she did nothing wrong sooo I'll be nice to her but, she better watch it!'

(Uh ... I don't really like Sakura, but she's not too bad I guess and don't worry she's not gonna be the 'villian' in this story! She's just jealous and ł think you know why ...)

"Hello Sakura, its nice to meet уσυ!" Pan smirked while crossing her arms like Vegeta would.

Sasuke looked at Pan and smirked, he knew Sakura liked him, he did like her and planned on asking her out, but then Pan showed up and he decided against it. And he was actually greatful that Sakura showed up when she did, he didn't know what he would say if Pan asked him why he was staring at her ... Oh well he shrugged while walking off unnoticed.

'I wish this girl never showed up when she did! If Sasuke wasn't hitting on her we might have been friends ... Though we can still be. Play it cool Sakura you got this!'

"Its nice to meet you to." Sakura smiled though it was forced.

Pan noticed this, 'What is up with this girl? Why is she forcing a smiled and trying to be nice? What problem does she have with me?'

"Listen Sakura, I don't know what's your problem but, whatever it is just tell me!" Pan placed her hands on her hips.

"My problem huh? The fact that Sasuke is hitting on you! I never liked you from the time I saw you and I wish you never showed up! But if you gonna steal my guy ... I guess two can play at that game huh?" Sakura yelled loud enough for only the two of them to hear while storming off.

Pan was shocked! Her guy? Sasuke hitting on her?What did this girl mean? But what got her more shocked was the last sentence she said before storming off ... What did she mean by two can play at that game?

*With Trunks*

"Don't underestimate a Ninja Trunks ..." Lee said. (I didn't know who else to put *shrugs* so just go with the flow lol.)

"And don't underestimate a Saiyan because they could kick your ass to next Tuesday, no kidding! They can." Trunks stated trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"What are Saiyans capable of anyway?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, more than you can imagine actually ... How about I show you guys umm tomorrow? Pan and I will give you a little demonstration if you willing that is?" Trunks smirked, these guys had no idea what Saiyans were capable of, they could take them all out in a blink of an eye.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed, then Sasuke showed up.

"What's so special about Saiyan's that we Ninjas don't have?" Sasuke frowned while walking up to Trunks glaring at him.

"Well first of all can you fly?" Trunks smirked glaring right back at him, there was a lot of tension.

"FLY! WHAT? Are you crazy?" Sasuke looked shocked. (As in you know those daft looks lol, like those lost looks, just picture it on him lmao!)

"Well Saiyans can fly but that's not what only makes them special, we can sense Ki, make Ki blasts and those of us who are very strong can go super Saiyan and beyond like Pan and myself." Trunks smirked hit him right on the spot.

"Its impossible, if you really can fly prove it to us all, what's Ki and a super Saiyan?" Sasuke frowned.

"I will be glad to! Ki is a more developed form of Chakra I guess and much stronger to a super Saiyan I'll show you guys tomorrow." Trunks said while floating in the air.

"WOW!" Everyone excluding Sasuke yelled.

"It isn't impossible you just have to know how to do it." Trunks smirked, he didn't like Sasuke or his attitude & what makes him more mad that his seen him hitting on Pan and for some reason that made him furious that he just wanted to blast the guy to shreds how he wished but, he knew he couldn't.

Sasuke rolled his eyes walking off not saying a word.

"You've got to teach me how to fly Trunks! Please!" Naruto yelled pleading.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Will you shut up now?" Trunks sighed.

"Sure ..." Naruto rubbed his head ... Goku style.

'What's up with this boy? He resembles the Saiyans so much and it feels as if I knew him before, I just don't understand this. I've got to get to the bottom of this!' Trunks' inner self thought when Pan and the others showed up. (The other girls).

"Hiya guys!" Pan said waving to all the others and stood next to Trunks.

"Where were you Pan?" Trunks asked with worry in his voice.

"With the other girls ... Why? Did I make big bad Trunks worried?" Pan giggled while lightly shoving him with her elbow.

"Oh, what? Pshhh no!" Trunks blushed while denying it.

"Don't lie to me Trunks ... I know you consider it your responsibility to look after me and all ... Since you older than I am but, I can take care of myself! After all I am a saiyan." She said with a sweet voice while grinning ear to ear.

Trunks smiled while nodding, "I know Panna but I can't help worrying about you ... If something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do, I mean Goku will kill me and I'd never be able to forgive myself for not being able to protect you."

Pan was shocked, did he really think that? Why did she feel that way when he said that? She had this weird feeling and had butterflies in her stomach ... "What was that? Did you just come up with a nickname for me?" She asked while blushing.

"Umm ... Yeah, is that a problem?" Trunks asked while blushing lightly.

Pan giggled, "No I was just shocked and I love the nickname you came up for me." Pan smiled genuinely while walking off to the others.

Trunks shook his head while crossing his arms and chuckled lightly. He didn't know what he was feeling all these emotions were just so confusing. He sighed, oh well no use worrying about it now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey what you girls up to?" Pan said walking up to them.

"Oh nothing much, we planned on sparing a little later ..." Temari said smirking.

"Oh that's awesome! I'll be sure to watch and maybe spar as well ..." Pan grinned.

"Sure but first we want to know if you and Trunks are ... you know ... Together?" Ino asked, she couldn't wait even though the girls told her to.

"WHAT? NO! We aren't together, what makes you think so?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys looked like it, I mean when you two were talking and all it just seemed like it." TenTen said while shrugging.

"Even I thought so too Pan, I'm sure anyone who doesn't know you guys will think you are dating." Temari stated simply.

"Oh well we aren't together ..." Pan blushed.

"Though you two do make a great couple." Ino giggled.

"Umm ... I'm not sure what to say to that." Pan blinked still blushing.

The other three girls just laughed ...

"Hey, did any of you see Hinata around? I've been looking for her everywhere." Pan asked while sighing.

"Nope we, haven't but you should ask one of the boys." Ino suggested & TenTen nodded.

"They should know ... I'll be right back girls!" Temari said while walking off.

Pan nodded, "Okay thanks girls."

Pan was on her way to Trunks when Sakura appeared in front of her and said, "Get ready Pan, the game begins now."

Pan blinked 5 times thinking she was imagining things but boy was she wrong, she saw Sakura on her way to Trunks.

"Hi Trunks, I haven't introduced myself properly! I'm Sakura ..." Sakura smirked, she knew Pan was watching her.

'What is up with Sakura? Pan, how could you be so stupid! Now I know what she meant when she said two can play at that game ...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Short? I don't know but I'm sorry for not updating and like I said I won't be updating in 2 weeks ... But when I get my phone back I will update on my other stories I promise ^-^. I just really had to get this done! Oh and I don't like Sakura that much ... Idk why. I just don't, she's annoying but, she's not gonna be bad she's just jealous that's all and I love Sasuke so yeah.

Reviews ...

Jada - Hehe yeah there is tension between them ... Hmm Sasuke date Pan, Trunks refusing Sakura. I like that I might just use it ;).

Trupanforlife - Yeah I know it was short. I had a huge headache that day lol sorry and thanks . Yep they not getting along ...

Boyzilla - I don't find your review as a flame! I actually find it very helpful! ^-^ Yep I know grammar is very important ... I'm going to try and make it longer. I do know A/N's don't count as well... And thanks for the review!

Krikanalo - Thank you and thank you again for reviewing all my stories ;).

Guest - Thanks.

Guest - If this story is so lame then why read it when you know its a Trupan? And FYI its not incest because Trunks and Pan aren't related in anyway! So how can it be incest? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but seriously get your facts straight before judging our story and YES according to me in MY FRIENDS & MY story that belongs to MY FRIEND & I they will develop feelings for each so deal with it, its a Trupan and I'm a hardcore Trupan fan and I like NarutoxHinata to so if you don't like the couples don't read it I'm not forcing you!

Lindsey (Gohan is awesome 10) - Thanks Lindsey ;). I love it too!

Guest - Thank you.

Thanks for all the reviews guys oh and before flaming please get your facts straight so you don't look like a complete idiot, I mean seriously I got this reviewing saying that TrunksxPan pairing is incest! I mean they not even related so tell me how can it be incest? I don't believe in incest but seriously? WOW I'm not trying to be rude but that's just the truth! I do appreciate good reviews. I love reviews it makes me happy but I don't appreciate flames and if people downgrade my work *shakes head* Not right!

Please review and tell us what you think we will update after two weeks due to exams & I hate exams with α passion, let alone school (Paige) .. :'( Not cool we know and we sorry! Thank you for all the 'lovely' reviews we do appreciate it! 3 please review! Please please please!

Authors - Jade (SaiyanChik) and Paige (BraxPan-BFFL)


End file.
